


Muffins and Money

by Emanemmy12



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Gail joins the LGBT club when she starts university because she's wondering if she really is 100% straight. She accidentally becomes treasurer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Gail!” The blonde nearly groaned. There was only one person on this campus that was this happy to see her and so incessantly cheerful. Thin arms where exuberantly thrown around her and Gail shut her eyes making a groaning noise until she was finally released. “How are you doing roomie? Have you picked out what clubs you are going to join?” 

”Chloe, you realize we aren’t friends, right?” Gail responded, stepping back to make sure that she was dodging distance away in case a friendly arm pat or a friendly hug was coming her way again. Regardless, she held out the brightly colored rainbow flyer as an answer to the question. Chloe raised an eyebrow, surprised and was about to say something, which would no doubt be some kumbaya shit of how she wouldn’t treat Gail differently, when Gail pointed to the tag line in a painful neon lime color. There it read free muffins and doughnuts barely visible to the eye with the clashing colors dancing on the page. “There’s free food, idiot. I’m not going for what you think, so spare me the you love everyone crap.” 

If Chloe was hurt by the words, there was no sign. “Well I suppose everyone has their own reasons for picking their activities. I was actually thinking of joining the Trivia club, or the Dra- ” Chloe stopped speaking as Gail turned and walked away. She frowned and contemplated shouting after her, but sighed and gave up. There was another ostentatiously made flyer on the cork board and Chloe raised her eyebrows. At least Gail was going to be on time even if she had left in the middle of their conversation. 

Of course Gail got there on time, in fact maybe even slightly early, for the first meeting. Free food was never to be overlooked, especially when it was muffins and doughnuts. She wandered in the room, making sure to check the door number first and was surprised to see a small gathering of fellow students in the room already. A few turned to look at her and one boy wandered over and handed her a name tag. “Name, first and last and pronouns,” he said, flashing a smile. “Welcome, newbie.” Before Gail could manage a retort or jab, he was off to welcome someone who had entered in behind her. It was whatever. She noted the table with the pens and walked over to follow the instructions, quickly scrawling out Gail Peck, She/Her. Yay for actually using that stupid social justice training they’d been given in orientation. Then she settled in the perfect seat, the one right next to the pile of free muffins. Her mouth practically started watering at the sight. These were seriously quality muffins and Gail could tell because they were still giving off a little steam. Seriously, who actually made muffins for stuff like this. 

”Hey, you know if you stare at them that long, you have to take them out for dinner, right?” Gail turned, eyes narrowing at whoever would dare mock her for wanting food. Unfortunately, she was met with an eyeful of the most stunningly gorgeous woman that Gail had ever clapped eyes on. There was far too much to take in, the flowing hair, the effortless smile, and the gentlest eyes hidden behind glasses. It left her with the thought that perhaps this choice had been more apt then Gail had originally thought. “You ok?”

”I, uh, yeah. Just hungry.” She gave a sheepish smile, trying to recover from the awkward pause where she had just gawked at… Holly Stewart. Name tags were a very good thing indeed. That answer earned her a laugh and Gail could feel a small blush rise to her cheeks. 

Holly shook her head and nodded to the muffins. “Well if you are hungry then you should eat. I didn’t make them to just go to waste. Plus we are starting soon…” There was a pause where Holly’s eyes wandered to find Gail’s name tag and then back up. “Gail?” That earned Holly a nod. “Right, well do let me know if you need anything, ok? It’s always good to see new faces.” With that, Holly turned and left Gail to be partially stunned and amazed. She grabbed a muffin and bit in, barely able to hold in the moan at how fantastic it was. Gail barely paid attention as the group seemed to come together, forming a circle of chairs.

The meeting started by everyone going around with their names, pronouns, and whatever three words they wanted to share, but after that, Gail barely paid any attention to anything but the muffins and the occasional glade at Holly, who seemed to be in charge of the meeting or something. Damn. Queen lesbian made muffins. That made more sense. Eventually the electing business came around and Gail sat back, grabbing what was probably her third muffin. There wasn’t anything special to note until someone called out, “Hey muffin girl are you going to run?”

”Gmhmhhmmmfffddd,” Gail answered having just taken a bite out of it. It was the closest as she could get to go to hell, but everyone seemed satisfied. Gail finished up her muffin as the meeting did and felt satisfied. People stood up and started putting things away, so Gail stood too, ready to leave. It wouldn’t do to hang around. That would involve talking to people. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. People were dumb and gross. However, before she could get far, Gail was again interrupted by Holly. 

”Hey, Gail, right?” She raised an eyebrow and pointed to her name tag. “Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Just making sure I got the spelling right. Thanks, by the way. Usually no one wants to be treasurer. I promise it isn’t a terrible time commitment and I’ll help you out as much as you need.” There was that smile again and then Holly was gone, leaving Gail a bit stunned. It took a few moments before she realized what Holly had actually said. Shit. Gail scuffled out of the door, cursing the fact that no one could actually speak muffin in mouth fluently. Though the thought of working closely with Holly made it slightly less of a painful idea and a small smile drew across her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

When Holly had said that they would be working closely together, Gail had thought that that would have been more of a one on one situation. Therefore making the newly found responsibility of being treasurer not overly awful. It hadn’t prepared her for this. Here she was sitting with her notes on the budget and everything organized while the Vice President and the Secretary argued over well, something. Gail didn’t exactly understand the language that they were using. There were some things that she understood, but that was drowned out by the overwhelming amount that she didn’t care. Fucking hell. Gail had even done the actual training to be treasurer. She groaned and let her head fall to the desk. Maybe a nap was in order. Especially if Holly wasn’t coming. 

Of course, Gail didn’t hear the clack of Holly’s boots on the tile floor over the sounds of the arguments, so when the woman spoke, Gail practically jumped. “Guys, please,” Holly interjected, her voice strong and authoritative. Gail could feel a slight blush rise to her cheeks. Maybe it was due to being caught looking like she was sleeping or just maybe it was due to the heat she felt inside when Holly spoke in that voice. “I’ve told you both already that until we get a larger number of people coming to meetings consistently that we can’t hold protests. We have to educate first before heading into action. Otherwise people won’t know what we stand for. And that is creating a safe place for people to be themselves without judgement or fear.” She crossed her arms and the pair looked a bit sheepish.

”Well let’s get started then,” the bossy secretary replied, rolling his eyes. “Though Holly if you really want to get a good base then I don’t see why you are letting people join if they are only going to come for the muffins.” A look was shot at Gail and she glared right back. Devon or whatever his name was now on her shit list. 

Holly sighed placing a hand on her forehead. “Honestly, Derek, I don’t know how you get voted to any position,” Sierra chimed in. They rolled their eyes and stuck out a hand. “You’re Gail right? First year? Trust me, he’ll get better with time.” Gail gave a tentative smile and shook their hand. Derek rolled his eyes, but then the meeting began in proper. 

For the most part, Gail kept quiet. It was clear that these people knew each other and they were truly a team. She’d learnt that the club was in its infancy, only a few years old and that though Holly, Sierra, and Derek were the second generation of leaders, they were only juniors. She would nod and answer questions if directly asked to her, but for the most part, Gail was content to just sit there. This was a glimpse into a world that she’d never really thought about when she was in high school. Gail had been too busy trying to cultivate her image as HBIC and get good enough grades to please her mother. It had gotten her here at the least, now working towards a double major of French and Criminal Justice. One major for herself, the other for her mother. That had been the compromise that Gail had made to herself. Yes, she’d work for what her mother wanted, but she would also try to do things for herself. It was that promise that had driven her to pick up the flyer. Not only were there free food, but it was something that the great Elaine Peck would had never thought to push her towards. Not that her mother was small minded. If Gail told her than she would have nodded and said “I expect you to be President next year.” But Elaine would never know. Gail wanted to keep this to herself. It was something to be hers and hers alone. Eventually the meeting finished and Gail quickly gathered up her stuff while Derek and Sierra left, nagging each other the whole way. She was surprised when there was suddenly a hand on her arm. 

 

”Hey, are you busy?” The question caught Gail off guard, but she shook her head no and the grin she was rewarded with was oh so worth it. Holly stood and Gail mirrored her. “Where do you live?” 

”Carrefour,” Gail replied. Holly gave an impressed look. It wasn’t often that freshman got into the nicer dorms, but then again she didn’t know who Gail’s parents were. They had connections everywhere which was great for getting good rooms and terrible for everything else. 

”Nice! I’ve got a single in La Citadelle,” Holly claimed proudly. It was her first year where she was without roommate. “But that means we are super close! Want to come over? To be honest, I don’t know that much about you and I really would. If we are going to be working together… you know?” 

Gail rolled her eyes. “Alright, there is no need to beg. Just don’t throw yourself on me and we’re good.”

”Who says that I want to throw myself on you?”

”The lady boner in your pants.” That got her a laugh and Gail blushed. She shuffled forwards, leaving Holly trailing behind her. “Come on, El Presidante, if you want the G, you have to work for it.”

Holly caught up to Gail easily and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I’m going to ignore that comment and treat you to Chinese, ok? We’ll eat, talk, and who knows maybe if you’re lucky maybe I’ll get desperate and try to make out with you.” That sent a blush across Gail’s checks in deep red, but on the pair walked. 

Later that night, Gail returned to her dorm room, not even caring that she had the dorkiest grin on her face. Holly was so cool, in a nerdy sort of way of course. Gail had learned a number of things about Holly and she gently placed that information in her mind as to not forget it. Holly was pre-med and from a small town in Nova Scotia, but she loved the city and the bustle of it. Holly, despite owning many games, was miserable at video games. Gail had found the woman’s ps3 and they had spent ages playing and talking while waiting for their food. There had been snark, good food, and video games. Gail Peck did not swoon, but if she did then she’d be swooning hard. This night had been perfect and even though Holly had meant it to be just as friends, Gail was happier than she would care to admit. They could be friends, she decided. The little part of her that was crushing on Holly didn’t matter too much and that way it was less likely that Holly would end up breaking her heart. Gail opened the door to the room that she and Chloe shared and forgot to insult her roommate as she made her way to her bed. She flopped down and let out a contented sigh. 

”Nice date night?” came an annoyingly perky inquiry from the other side of the room. “You usually aren’t home this late on a weekday, so I figured you were either studying or -“

”We had a meeting. For my club.” 

Chloe looked thrown for a second. It was only a few weeks in, but Gail hadn’t seemed like the type to really get into a club. More the lone wolf type. “Really?”

”Yeah, why? Surprised that I’m capable of belonging?” 

”No, I didn’t say that.”

”You might as well have. Just because I don’t sing in the shower and throw rose petals as I walk doesn’t mean other people don’t enjoy my company.” 

”I’m well aware, Gail. Believe it or not, I enjoy your company.”

”And I hate yours.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and ignored the comeback. “I was just happy to see you smile. It doesn’t happen too often, from what I can tell.” 

”You don’t know shit about me.” But with the way that Gail deflated, her body relaxing on the bed and the lingering of that smile still on her lips, Chloe knew the truth. That wasn’t the look of someone who had a good night often. Normally her roommate was all prickles and broken glass, even when in a “good mood”. Even Gail’s attempts at being rude were lacking tonight. They were usually pretty biting, but these were just like middle schooler insults. 

”Really though, you look happy. That makes me happy. So sue me.”

”I might, I really don’t need you feeding off of my life force.” With that Gail got up and grabbed her pajamas. She needed to take a shower and be somewhere where she could just be happy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gail spent the next few days completely and totally avoiding Chloe. She refused to put up with the shining smile and the supportive looks. It was exhausting to have someone that pleasant to be around all the time. The only respite that she got were her classes. It seemed that the friend group that Chloe had conjured up now included Gail in everything as well. Gail half expected it was because Chloe had gently informed them that Gail didn’t seem to hang out with anyone and was worried. That’s why she was even more grateful when Wednesday came around. The Scooby gang turned and looked surprised when she stood up. 

”Where are you going?” asked Andy. Gail could almost hear the surprise at her voice that Gail had somewhere else to be. Gail had done the whole popular thing in high school, so she just sneered and walked off. There wasn’t a need to justify herself to these people, they’d only just laugh at her anyways. The people in the cabinet needed to be there 50 minutes before everyone else to set up and make an agenda. Gail checked her watch and walked a bit faster. She was going to be late.

She burst through the door just on time and the trio of other leaders looked up. Holly smiled kindly, Derek glared, and Sierra gave a loud guffaw. ”Finally joining us are you?” they asked, still slightly chuckling, moving towards Gail to hand her a plastic bag. 

”What’s this?” Gail snapped. She didn’t appreciate being laughed at. If it hadn’t been for those idiots back in her room she would have been on time. It wasn’t like she wasn’t taking the position seriously, no matter what Derek claimed. Gail wouldn’t have done that. Not to Holly. 

”Cool your jets, snowflake. The mother hen has requested you help her with muffin duty. Now move before she starts squawking. Derek and I have a meeting to plan.” 

”And you won’t spend your whole time arguing?” Holly demanded from the table where she and Derek were arranging flyers for lgbta+ information and inclusive events. 

”Scouts honor,” came Derek’s reply. “Sierra and I may disagree on somethings, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want what’s best for this club, Holly. You know that.” Holly sighed and shook her head. Gail, still standing there with the bag, was a bit baffled by the whole exchange. It was a strange situation that she found herself in. One where not everyone had to have the same opinion or destroy the Peck family name. One where people supported each other through those differences. Sure, she and Steve had done that, but this was different. There wasn’t the same snark to it. The fact that they didn’t really compete either made it so strange. It was truly a group effort despite the names given to their positions. That’s what made it uncomfortable she decided. While this had gone on though, she must have been standing awkwardly for awhile as Sierra took her arm and pulled Gail further into the room. 

”Alright, alright. You two work on the schedule and Gail and I will go make muffins,” Holly conceded, moving easily over to Gail and tugging her arm. Gail followed mutely behind her, her mind wandering to the irony that they were making muffins now. Holly smiled and opened the door to what seemed to be a home economics classroom. “We got permission from the nutrition professors for this,” she explained. Gail nodded and set the bag down, taking things out and placing them on the counter. She turned and watched as Holly swept up her hair into ponytail and grabbed a spare apron. She turned and smiled widely at Gail who had again been staring. Yeah, her straight card was definitely revoked and shredded and set on fire. “You ready?” Holly asked, who must have been ignoring the blush on Gail’s cheeks on purpose to act like she didn’t notice. 

”I don’t really bake. But I’m very good at following instructions.” 

That earned Gail a laugh and Holly moved towards the counter. “Well that’ll be helpful. Now what I need you to do is preheat the oven to 200˚C and find me a bowl while I organize these.” Gail gave a sharp nod, determined to be useful. The space wasn’t small, but as the pair worked Gail could feel herself growing hyper aware of Holly as she moved to get measuring cups. Once the bowl and oven were all set, Gail didn’t really have anything to do so she, in a new trend, stood there uselessly. Holly turned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh you are so not getting away without actually helping.” She reached over and pulled Gail to the counter. “You will be my mixing person. So stand here,” she commanded, putting the bowl in front of Gail. “and do what I tell you to do.” Gail swallowed thickly and nodded. Perhaps the other woman didn’t notice, but Holly was so close to Gail. Close enough that she could feel the energy of Holly and smell her shampoo.

Gail turned her head, looking into Holly’s eyes, something that required a slight tilt of her head. Before Gail spoke, she noticed the small catch of Holly’s breath. “You are actually going to bake something here right?” she teased. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one that did the awkward staring at people for long amounts of time while thinking thing. It fit Holly’s personally anyways. Holly rolled her eyes and started measuring.

The pair worked easily, getting the ingredients right and properly mixed. This week was blueberry muffins, Gail noted with excitement and she reached over to grab a handful for herself. That had prompted Holly to gently smack Gail’s hand away. “You can have the leftover ones after we are finished.” Gail grinned at the promise and waited patiently while Holly measured them out and added them to the mix. They poured into the muffin pan, lined with delightfully rainbow paper, and Holly lowered it into the oven. Considering her obligation done, Gail turned to the carton of blueberries leftover. There weren’t many left, but there was certainly enough for her to be happy. At least that was the thought until a tan hand reached over and plucked the carton away from her. 

Offended, Gail turned. “Hey! You said I could have those.”

”That’s true, but then I thought to myself that I might want some blueberries and you know, I am the one in a position of power.” Holly chuckled and settled herself on the counter next to Gail. She held the carton like a trophy in front of her. “Since you can’t really give me anything in a trade system, I think I deserve all of them.” Gail glowered, trying to use her most intimidating scowl to intimidate Holly into giving her the precious berries back, but it did nothing but affix that beautiful but, as of right now, irritating smile onto Holly’s face.

Without thinking, Gail surged forward and perhaps it was the heat of the oven making her dumb, or the low burn of being so close to Holly for so long, but she placed herself directly in front of Holly, her face transforming from one of annoyance to that one that had always gotten her exes to do what she had wanted. “But, Holly,” Gail said, her voice drawling out the end of Holly as she walked forward to invade the other woman’s personal space. A hand trailed down Holly’s arm, pinning her one empty hand to the counter, causing Holly to breath in sharply. “You said that I could have them.” Holly nodded and then Gail realized what position that they were actually in and quickly backed off, nabbing the carton out of Holly’s hand without protest.

It took a moment for Holly to realize what had happened and then she groaned. “Oh come on! At least share.” Gail rolled her eyes but held out the carton to let Holly take a few. The prior moment was purposely being avoided by the pair. Gail did make a mental note that her moves still did work on lesbians, no, they worked on Holly. Perhaps that meant she had a chance. For now, however, they waited in silent camaraderie for the muffins to finish. 

Gail had expected some awkwardness during the meeting or at least Holly avoiding her, but was surprised to note that there was none. Holly had even sat next to her. That did mean that she had to actually pay attention to the goings on instead of just eating muffins. She didn’t really mind though. Even without the apron, Holly was in her element and Gail couldn’t help a smile as she listened. Again, she remained quiet for most of the meeting. There were some intense parts where people were allowed to get things off of their chest. One of the boys voiced his anger and frustration over his father’s inability to actually talk with him about his identity and Gail had nodded. Though she didn’t share the same struggle, she could relate to having a parent that didn’t understand that something were different to their children. Her mother believed that being a Peck was everything where it wasn’t for Gail. She had tried to explain, but Elaine had had no ears for it. These moments of reflection and seriousness were contrasted by the brainstorming for events that they could do generate interest and money. Someone had suggested a car wash where you could only get your car washed by the same gender and another had said they should do a strip show. Gail had laughed while Holly directed the group to ideas that were actually plausible according to school rules. Sierra had then suggested a drag ball dance. That idea was met with enthusiasm and Gail quickly looked at her budget notes and nodded at Holly to let her know they had the ability. Though she wouldn’t admit it, Gail was having fun and when it was over, she was a bit sad. 

Gail, Holly, Sierra, and Derek cleaned up with a few other members staying to help. It was easy and didn’t take too long, but the meeting had run a bit long. Finally when she was collecting her stuff to leave, Gail noticed that Sierra and Derek had already bailed, leaving her with Holly. The other woman had her back turned as she was gathering her bag and Gail summoned up her courage, walking over. “Hey, what are you doing for supper?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://waitingintheflowers.tumblr.com/post/97794318709/au-where-gail-joins-the-lgbt-club-when-she-starts 
> 
> This is my tumblr but it has the post where this Au was started from. Woo!


End file.
